


Insanity

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Have you seen that shit lately?, Jewfro is massive, like holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You woke up nearly having a heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

You slowly opened your eyes, waking up instantly and nearly having a heart attack. You were just barely able to keep yourself from falling off of the bed, holding onto the headboard and breathing heavily. Next to you Dan groaned, sitting up and looking at you. His eyes were unimpressed and the Jewfro was insane, making you giggle a bit. Dan yawned before hitting you with a pillow.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, his voice still sleep clogged.

"I opened my eyes and you scared the shit outta me."

"I was sleeping. I know it's not very often but Jesus fucking Christ-"

"Your hair scared me."

Dan closed his eyes and facepalmed, "Do I even want to know?"

"Nothing to know, you just have a massive fucking fro!"

"It's not twelve inches yet so I can't cut it."

"I know, I know. But in my dream you had short hair again and then I wake up to-"

"A fucking explosion of Jew?" Dan asked with a smile.

You laughed, "Yeah, with some insanity and the inability to tame."

"Turns out the shit that worked at first does not fucking work. I'll have to extract my revenge on Barry and Suzy soon." Dan said with an evil voice, his eyebrows knotting together and his eyes crossing.

You burst out laughing and jumped on Dan, running your fingers through his hair. He began kissing on your neck and groaning, placing his hands on your hips. It was a kink of his to have his hair messed with early in the morning. You giggled internally and sneakily took a hair tie off of your wrist, bunching up the easily manipulated fro and giving Dan a ponytail straight on top of his head. You began giggling instantly, soon falling off of Danny and onto the mattress, clutching your sides and laughing your ass off. Dan looked at you and then the mirror a few feet away from the bed.

"What did you fucking do?!"

He looked at you with wide eyes and you stood up, quickly running away. Dan took his hair out and chased you.

"I'm getting that sex!"


End file.
